Memoirs of The Warden
by koyangee
Summary: We all know the tale of how The Warden slayed the Archdemon, yet we know nothing else about the man. Who was he before? How did he handle the many hardships that came with the Blight? What did he do afterwards? Here, the story of Surana is revealed.
1. A fairytale union

**The Alienage**

Life in the Alienage, any of them, was never an easy one. The life of a city elf was riddled with hardships and ill fortune, most of which was caused by their human _betters_. The elves were a strong people though, no matter where it was they came from, and while there was much suffering and strife inside the walls of their Alienage; there was also a close knit community to keep everything from falling part entirely. There was joy mixed in with the sadness, and laughter to make up for the tears.

The youth held most of the hope. Their eyes still shined and their lips still carried wide smiles. They didn't yet know what kind of world they had been born into. Certainly the children understood that they lived away from the humans, in shacks that were in need of serious repair, but they still seemed to believe things would get better. And perhaps, with time, things really would get better.

The Surana's had an energetic son who believed wholeheartedly that things weren't as bleak as they seemed. There was still so much good and so many wonders in their small world, he didn't see why the adults couldn't grasp that.

Quinn, his name was. Always covered in dirt and never minded that his scraggly black hair stuck out in any which way it chose to. He was born to a city elf, Araniel, and a dalish hunter, Naraian. Their union was something akin to a fairytale story and Quinn loved hearing it. He knew it by heart by then, with how many times he'd asked both of his parents to retell it to him over his short seven years of life. But even so, he would still ask from time to time, much to his parents' bemusement.

"Again? Aren't you bored of this story, darling?" His mother asked as she wiped at her forehead with the back of her hand, her attention divided between preparing supper and acknowledging her child. Araniel was a small woman, even by elven standards, with freckles covering most of her fair skin and her red hair tied in two loose braids over her shoulders. The boy shook his head and wiggled about, a big ball of energy contained in a small body. "Again, mum! Pleeeease?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down before you explode or something!" His mother laughed, motioning towards the one chair at their quaint dining table. He settled himself in it, legs too small to meet the ground, and watched his mother expectantly.

"Aah, let's see.. I was really no more than a lass when we first met. I'd been looking for some herbs to make more salves, Maker knows-"

"Creators, mum." A small voice piped up.

"Ah, your Da's been teachin' you about the old gods, hasn't he.. _Creators_ know," She corrected herself, flashing Quinn an amused smile; "we never had enough medicine to go around the Alienage. Still don't, really." She sighed at that, pulling some meat off of the bone. "Anyways.. I was out lookin' for some herbs, against Hahren's wishes might I add, when I first met your father. . Quinn, listen to what the Hahren tells you, you hear?" She smiled as she said that, teasing him. The boy returned her smile with a scrunched nose, head shake and pursed lips.

"He'd been out hunting, your Da. Thank goodness for that, because while I'd found the herbs I needed, a bear had found it's dinner: me!" She said that part dramatically, eyes wide as she looked at Quinn. He stared back, enraptured. "I'd just about fainted when I saw it lumbering up to me. I'd never seen a real bear before then, and I was sure I was going to be eaten. It was a grand animal, much bigger than I woulda thought it'd been. It roared a miiighty roar and began to charge! I was so stricken with fear, I couldn't move a muscle. That's when-"

"Da flung an arrow at the bear's shoulder, and it got _really_ angry! Then he fired another one and the bear finally noticed him and it ran after him instead!" Quinn threw his arms up, tipping back in the chair. Araniel paused, placing her hands down on the cutting board and quirked a brow at her son. He quickly folded his hands in his laps and shut his mouth, looking at her with wide eyes; as if to say, "go on, what then?".

She chuckled softly, returning to dinner. "Yes, the bear was no longer paying me any mind.. But I was still so stunned, I didn't even think to run off. I stood there, shakin' in my boots, and watched as your Da emerged from the forest; flingin' arrow after arrow at the bear. He was sayin' somethin' to me, yellin' really. I wasn't paying much mind then, but he tells me now he'd been tellin' me to run. A reasonable thing to hollar at someone who'd almost been mauled by a bear. Then, two more Dalish came out! The three of them took down the bear as easy as I'm tearin' apart this fowl."

"Your Da came up to me, practically huffing, and asked if I was alright. I'd hardly answered before he began to berate me for being out in the forest all by myself." She laughed softly, shaking her head at the memory. "I thought he was going to end up makin' me for dinner instead of the bear, with how livid he was! Don't tell 'em I said that." Araniel winked at the boy, before continuing. "They looked me over and sent me on my way then, and I _ran_ by to the city, and back to the Alieange. Hahren was so angry at me, I don't know who chewed me out worse." She laughed some more as she began to cut the meat.

"After that, I'd promised Hahren not to sneak off again. But I was a mischievous little thing, and I didn't think it'd hurt any to venture out just one more time. I'd seen the Dalish after all, and nearly no one in the Alienage had seen one before. I was just.. curious, I think. Or maybe I just wanted some sort of adventure in my life." She shrugged, "When I went back, I wandered around for hours. I wasn't really sure what exactly I was even lookin' for. But then your Da found me, again. He seemed indifferent to me bein' there, but a little curious too. Asked me why I'd return. I told him I wanted to know more about the Dalish, asked him if he'd take me to his clan. He said no."

"He told me, instead of taking me to his clan, he'd answer what he could right there. And so we talked. I must've asked for many silly questions, and I can't even really remember what he'd answered them with anymore. It was very late by the time we'd gotten done talking, and he saw me out to the outskirts of the forest. I asked him how long he'd be in the forest, and he told me he didn't know. I asked if I could come back again to talk to him more; there were more things I wanted to know, I'd told him.." Araniel paused, her face tilted down as a fond smile stretched on her lips. "He smiled at me, amused by my many questions, and told me he'd meet me right where we were. Didn't want me wandering around the forest alone anymore."

Quinn opened his mouth to ask his mother something, but shut it when he heard the door open and a familiar voice call out to them in greeting. The child hopped off of the chair swiftly and ran to the door, excited greetings being returned.

"Aneth ara, Da!" Quinn bounced slightly on his naked heels as his father came in. Naraian returned the enthusiasm with a warm grin, unloading the pack slung over his arm onto the ground and quickly replacing it with his son; scooping him up and blowing raspberries against his cheek. The boy snorted as he laughed, gently trying to paw his father off of him. "Da-aaa, don't do that! That's for _babies_." Quinn huffed in faux annoyance, though the smile on his face betrayed the act entirely.

"Aaah, but ma da'len, you will always be my _baby._" The man chuckled, placing Quinn back on the floor and ruffling his already messy hair. Naraian was an elf of a dark complexion more common to Rivain than Ferelden, black hair worn long yet kept up by a red scarf. He'd mentioned having been from a clan that frequented Rivain before, but like many of the Dalish clans his moved around too often to call that country their home.

Naraian hefted his pack up once more, walking with Quinn beside him into the main room of their home. There wasn't much in their home, but they were a rather content family. There was a table against the left wall with one chair, a fireplace with a pot hung over it for their supper, a small drawer of their clothing and a few crates and chests for other things. Against the right wall there was a decent sized bed, enough for two if they huddled close. Quinn used to sleep with them in the bed when he was younger and much smaller, but now that he was at least four feet and four inches he could no longer fit between his parents and instead slept on a pile of furs in the corner, right next to the bed. It was a fair arrangement, and he was young enough that it didn't bother him.

"Good hunting?" Araniel asked her husband, greeting him with a smile. The man grinned back, nodding and giving the pack he bore a light shake.

"I've already given some to the Hahren to distribute, and we may have some yet to sell." The Dalish elf replied, placing the pack on the clean end of the table. He pulled out a small bundle of herbs, flashing them to his wife. "Elfroot, since you've been mentioning the lack of it recently. It should be enough to make a few things, yes?" He raised a brow. Naraian was a hunter not an herbalist, and while he knew which plants were good and which weren't, he wasn't keen on trying his hand at making medicine with them.

Araniel once again halted in dinner making to examine the herbs, nodding at him with a thankful smile. "That should do us just fine."

"Da!" Quinn interjected himself back into the conversation, catching his father's hand in his own and tugging at it softly. The man looked down at him curiously, a brow raised and one side of his lips pulled up. "Yes, ma da'lan?"

"Mum was tellin' me about when you two first met. She got to the part where you guys agreed to talk again, and then you came in and now you're here, and _you hafta tell the rest while Mum cooks._" Quinn heaved an exasperated sigh, arms hanging in front of him and expression expectant. Naraian glanced at his wife a moment, a silent "Again?" on his face. He relented though, and sat down in the chair. The child flopped onto the wooden floor, crossing his legs and looking up at his father.

"She'd gotten to after the second time we'd met?" Quinn nodded. "Very well. After that. . we kept both our words. She would return to the place we agreed upon, and I would meet her there. We spoke, about a great many things. For as many questions as she asked me, I had some for her as well. I'd never met a city elf before then, and although I never gave it much thought before I was rather curious to know how she lived. Elves of Dalish upbringing are quick to look down upon our city fairing brothers and sisters, calling them _flat-ears_. I was no different, before I met your mother. She helped me to see her world just as I helped her to see mine."

"Time passed and we fell in love. My clan was getting ready to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I told my clan's Keeper that I had met my soul's match, and while she was weary, she gave her blessings for me to do as my heart willed. We married, and had you. The rest is already known to you. . Just as this memory is. It warms me to know you like hearing of it so often, Quinn, but I wonder how you've not yet tired of it!" Naraian laughed, shaking his head softly.

Quinn opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his mother telling them to both to wash up. Dinner was finished.


	2. a mother's goodbye

It was ironic, really, for the Alienage's healer to come down with a sickness so severe that it had her bed ridden. Araniel's strength faded over the days of her illness, and although the Hahren had tried everything he knew and Naraian had brought home a variety medicinal herbs; nothing seemed to help her. Araniel hadn't been the only one to fall ill, but she'd been one of the first to lose health so quickly.

She knew it wouldn't be long until she passed, and she tried to stay awake as best she could while she was granted her final moments on Thedas. Quinn was nine then, but he felt no more than a babe with how helpless he was in this situation. He was losing his mother, and there was nothing more he could do but weep by her side.

Araniel lay on their single bed, a wet rag pushing her unruly red hair off of her forehead. Sweat ran down her pale face, and her eyes fluttered with a stubborn attempt to keep them open. Despite her ailing health and inevitable death, she offered both her son and husband a small smile. Naraian had a sad look in his eyes, but did not weep. Death was not something to fear, as his Keeper would say, and it was not an end; but instead, a beginning of a new adventure. He only wished she could have embarked on her second journey much later. She was still so young.

"May Falon'Din guide your path and the Dread Wolf not find you, Lethallan." The man spoke softly, the words coming off of his tongue with delicate care. He managed to return his wife's sad smile with his own, his golden eyes shining with the threat of tears. He held them back however, reaching a hand to Araniel's face. His dark fingers brushed over the wet skin of her cheek, pushing a few strands of sticky red hair behind her ear.

While his father did not weep, Quinn did. He clutched at his mother's hand, fat tears rolling down his dirty cheeks and falling onto the top of her hand; where they slid down her fingers and onto their maker's lap. He hiccuped softly, trying to keep in his noises of sorrow. He wanted to be strong, to be like his father, but he didn't understand how. How could his father not cry at the slow loss of his wife? Quinn wanted nothing more than to yell and scream and _cry_ about how unfair it was.

"M-mum," He mumbled, bringing her thin hand closer to his cheek and nestling it gently. "I don't want you to leave. Can't you.. can't you stay longer?" A part of him knew that it was selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Araniel's smile faltered, but she held it still. Her fingers moved weakly against Quinn's grasp, twisting to the side and opening slightly to run through his messy bangs. "No, love." She breathed heavily, voice hollow with sickness. "But it's.. it's alright. You have your Da and I will," a pause as she turned her head to cough. "I will always be, in your memories."

She rubbed her thumb over her son's eye, trying to wipe his sadness away. Her calm facade fell momentarily, a stray tear creeping down her cheek as she watched Quinn with glossy eyes.  
"You're strong, Quinn. You're my child, after all." Araniel gave a short, shallow laugh before letting her hand go limp. "..I _love_ you. Both of you.."

He wanted nothing more than to yell and scream and _cry._ And when Araniel finally left her earthly vessel, he did. Hugged close to his father, he wept and wept _and_ _wept._


	3. all gone

**The Brecilian Forest**

"Da, are we there yet?"

It was asked partially in playfulness, partially in boredom, the boy in question trudging along behind his father unenthusiastically. They'd been walking for Creators knew how long, and his little legs were aching for a break. Naraian flashed him a lopsided smile over his shoulder, motioning for the boy to pick up the pace.

"No matter how many times you ask that, my answer will be the same: we'll get there when we get there." The elven man gave a gruff sigh, playing along with Quinn's act. Quinn sighed in return, louder. Again, Naraian returned the huff.

"Can we take a break?" Quinn asked, ending their groaning contest. He pattered quickly to his father's side, grabbing at his strong hand. "We've been walking foreeeever…" He looked up at him with squinted eyes, the same golden color he shared with his father."…You're lost, aren't you."

Naraian returned the look with one of bemusement, eyes narrowed and brow raised. He didn't give his son a vocal reply, instead shrugged at him nonchalantly. Quinn stared at him a moment longer, only looking back at the forested road when he nearly lost his footing on a surfaced root. His father helped keep him standing, laughing softly.

"A little more and we can take a break." Naraian said, flashing a warm smile at his son.

Araniel had passed a few months prior to that day and the two remaining members of the Surana family had mourned their loss and tried to move on. Quinn's cheerfulness had dwindled and Naraian had little cause to remain in the Alienage now that his wife was gone. He'd only moved to the city because of Araniel, and although he had grown to care for the city elves, they were not his people. Naraian decided, after a few months, that they needed to move on. By this time his clan should have been somewhere in the Brecelian forest. While it was uncommon for a Dalish elf to return to a clan they left, it wasn't unheard of. He had no doubt that they would accept both him and his son back into their fold. They were family, after all.

Quinn tugged at the hand he held, staring up at his father inquisitively. Naraian had let his mind wander, lost in the past. It wasn't the time nor place for that, he reminded himself, and squeezed gently at Quinn's hand. "There should be a stream up ahead. We can rest there."

They came within sight the stream moments later and Quinn eagerly tried to rush to the water, but his father held tight to his hand, restraining him. Confused, Quinn whipped his head around with a furrowed brow and a sharp retort ready on his lips; it died on his tongue when he saw the steely seriousness in his father's eyes.

Something was amiss.

Naraian tugged Quinn behind him, not unkindly, and withdrew a single dagger from a sheath on his back. There was a small camp set up near the stream, and it wasn't Dalish. Naraian backed up slowly, one hand herding Quinn. _Shem_ – humans - all the way out in the Brecelian forest. The knowledge didn't sit well with him, and he was anxious to get the both of them out of that particular part of the woods.

A twig snapped behind them.

Naraian spun them around and was greeted with the visage of a human. He bore rogue's armor and narrow eyes, his chapped lips pulled back in an awkward smile. He had his hands raised, palms up, as if to say he meant no harm. Naraian bore his teeth at the man, stance becoming battle ready. Humans were no friend to his people, and the gestures of good will meant nothing to him.

The human waved his hands, little eyes widening slightly.

"H-hey now, didn't mean ta scare ya none! Was jus' walkin' to my camp an' saw you headed that way." He said, hands lowered but still held where they could be seen. "I ain't never seen a Dalish before. You get separated from yer people? I did too, set up camp right over there, see. Thought it best to wait up for 'em, better than me wanderin' around and gettin' lost in the woods, yeah?" Another awkward smile. "I got some food in my camp, if you wanna stop and take a load off yer feet. Fresh water in the str-"

"_Enough_, _Shem_. We want nothing from you. Be on your way." Naraian spat vehemently, nudging his head in the direction he had just come from. He didn't let his guard down, the hairs on his neck standing on end. The man smiled, yet it was false. Naraian had grown accustomed to the falsities of the humans during his time in the city, and even before then he'd known better to trust them.

The man shuffled, eying the elf with a frown.. He stepped to the side, and seemed as though he were about to leave until he caught sight of Quinn. The human halted, eyes flicking from Naraian to Quinn, a slow wicked smile stretching his lips.

"Can't imagine why you'd bring a kid with ya out in these woods.. lessen ya really _were_ away from yer people." Slowly, the human seemed to prowl. "Cute kid. Bet he'd enjoy livin' in a fancy estate rather than a crummy ole' forest." He shot Naraian a toothy grin. "What d'ya think, boys? Six sovereign? Or maybe we could wrangle _ten_ for 'em."

A feral noise escaped Naraian, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. _Slavers_. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He pushed Quinn further behind him, golden eyes quickly analyzing his situation. Four other humans had emerged from the greenery, weapons drawn and the same sick grins on their face. Vile scum of Thedas, that's was what slavers were. Preying on the elves and humans alike, but nobody ever seemed to care if an elf or two went missing compared to a human.

Quinn shook in his shoes, grasping tightly at the back of Naraian's tunic. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. Even if there were five humans, his father was a hunter; strong and agile, and surely he could save them. As much as he told himself that, he couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes and the quiver of his lip. His father _had_ to be strong enough. He _couldn't_ let the bad men take him away.

Blades were drawn and roars belted from the humans. Two ran at Naraian, who moved both himself and Quinn swiftly; parrying blows with his dagger and cutting deep into their enemies. He managed to slit one's throat, kicking the body away as it gurgled and sprayed blood. A second one swung their heavy sword down, managing to leave a gash on the Naraian's arm.

Naraian growled, pushing Quinn further back and unsheathing his second dagger. Arrows began to fly at him, catching him by surprise as they whizzed by his head and nicked his ears. He deflected one arrow, taking the other archer's bolt to the shoulder. He repressed his yell, focusing on the warrior still swinging at him. With a swift maneuver, he managed to get enough dirt in the human's eyes to render him defenseless. Naraian took the opportunity to sheath one dagger and pull out a small knife, tossing it at one of the archers. It met its mark dead through the eye, causing a panicked and pained cry to leave the human as he stumbled around before finally dropping.

Three left.

Naraian would've rather had an opening for a quick escape, but it seemed unlikely even with three of them remaining. They would pursue, and he was still very far from his clan's usual location. There would be no help afforded to them.

"DA!" A sudden startled cry drew his attention, and his eyes went wide as he noticed Quinn was no longer by his side. He whipped his head to see the rogue that had stopped them earlier, holding tight to a kicking Quinn. Naraian shouted in outrage, his second dagger finding its way back to his hand. He should have been watching that one more closely. He shouldn't have been trying to look for a way out. He shouldn't have even stopped at the stream.

He got no further as a strong knee jabbed into his stomach forcefully, knocking the air out of him and causing him to stumble to the side. He'd nearly forgotten about the blinded warrior, now an active player as he'd dug all of the dirt out of his eyes. It didn't matter, this one would die just the same. This one, that blasted archer, and that _vile shem holding his son_.

Naraian managed to narrowly escape the warrior's follow-up blow, the man's sword sinking deep into the ground where he'd just been. Naraian wasted no time, pouncing on the man with all his might, daggers plunging into his chest, a loud yell leaving the human as he fell. The elf rolled off the body, catching an arrow with his dagger as he stood.

The rogue laughed harshly, drawing the hunter's attention back to him. He had a knife to Quinn's throat, pressed lightly against the soft skin there. Naraian froze, anger subdued only by the fact that it could mean the death of his son.

"Woah, woah, knife-ear! Enough already, we don't want no more trouble than ya done already gave us. You're a skilled warrior, I see that now. It was my mistake in thinkin' we could take ya on. How about you let us two go and we'll leave the forest. I dun wanna die, an' neither does yer boy. C'mon, elf, don't make this a lose-lose situation." The human said, still holding a trembling Quinn. The boy stared at his father with watering eyes, fright evident but also a stubbornness that wouldn't allow him to cry. It reminded Naraian of his mother.

His eyes flicked from the rogue to the archer, a snarl of warning hot on his lips. The archer had lowered their bow, arrows in their quiver. Naraian looked back to the man in charge, relaxing his stance minutely. "Let him go. Hurt him, and I kill you. _Slowly, and very, very painfully._"

The human let go of Quinn, holding his hands up like he had when they'd first saw him. Quinn stumbled, before running to his father. "See, kept our half of the deal, now you just let us carry on our way.."

Naraian knelt down, arms ready to snag Quinn up. As much as he wanted to kill them both, he had to put his son first. Quinn had made it half way there when the human gave a shrill bird whistle. Quick as lightening, an arrow flew from the direction of the stream, catching between the hunter's shoulder blades. Quinn froze, eyes wide as he watched his father get hit with another arrow. Again, then again.

"Sorry ta break it to ya, knife-ear, but I think our lil' agreement is off now." The human laughed, sauntering up behind the elven child and plucking him up again. More humans had shown themselves, weapons drawn and at the ready. Quinn finally seemed to break free of his shock and began to scream. He kicked and hollered, scratching and digging into the foreign arms around him. _This wasn't happening_, he tried to tell himself, _this wasn't happening._

There was someone angrily yelling at the rogue to "_shut that lil' bastard up_", before he was hit upside the head by the grumbling rogue. The last thing he saw was his father slumped on the ground, glossy eyes trying to focus on him. Trying to reach out to him with a shaking hand.

Everything went black as he was knocked out.


End file.
